The Way My Heart Blooms For You
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Marinette loves her boyfriend more than she'd ever expected to love someone. *Appreciation Gift fic for Uptown Cosplay, an absolutely incredible cosplayer on YouTube.*


**First of all, there's an incredible YouTuber that we should take the time to appreciate for their work. Uptown Cosplay has got to be my all time favorite Cat Noir cosplayer and one of my all time favorite cosplayers. Uptown's such an inspiration to me, and if you haven't watched their work regardless of which fandom or whether it's not even for a fandom, then you're surely missing out. I may have fallen behind on their videos, but even so, everyone that I've seen whether in part or in full is absolutely incredible.**

 **For Uptown, I really hope that you like this story of mine that I wrote for you. It hit me out of the blue that I had to write it for you, the story idea, and with you in mind, and it ended up being my first of a new 'series' of fics where I appreciate the many people in this fandom that make it absolutely incredible. You've inspired and motivated me so much. You're really talented at making the cosplays that you've made, and you get so incredibly in character. You manage to make me laugh at times and smile at others. I could watch your videos all day long if I'd ever had the chance. I started with your Miraculous videos, got super excited over your Soul Eater ones especially since I've recently started to get back into Soul Eater since may be December, and I absolutely fell in love with your not so fandom specific ones since the first Q & A panel video that you hosted. With each new video, I'm more sold on how absolutely incredible you and how you're such a good role model for anyone in the fandom or even outside of it. You're so smart and kindhearted, and I appreciate all the hard work that you do whether it's fandom specific or not. Just, you're absolutely incredible, Uptown, and I know that we haven't spoken before, but I really hope that you feel the love from those that do watch your videos, and I really, really hope that you feel just how much we appreciate you. God bless you, and I hope that your day is absolutely wonderful whatever you end up doing today. **

Small toes curled in their shoes, and all that she could think to do was pull him closer to her, heart aching in a love so strong for her kitty, a love that could never be held back, not after all that he'd done for her. Every beautiful sacrifice, just everything, left her heart blooming in love for him finally.

It wasn't just the realization of his sacrifice or even the coming to terms with reality of his identity that caught her heart, just all of him drew her to him like a moth to a flame, and all that Marinette could do was cling closer to him even as the world around them came to still with the ever darkening sky. Like drops of rain over a small puddle or a lake, love spread with warmth through her veins for the man that held her now, a man that she trusted with all of her future, all of her life, all of her love.

She's young, but she'd be stupid to question or tear apart this love that builds her up, makes her stronger than she'd ever expected herself to become. Marinette loves him so completely, and his love for her turns her world around, makes her eager to grow to somehow deserve this incredible man. With his arms around her, she feels safe, and yet it's somehow more than that.

It's incredible that her heart slips into a fast beat, so in tune with him, but over time, she figured that they were destined to grow in sync somewhere, and with every Akuma fight, every battle, every patrol, and just everything, they grow together. They've learned to save Paris together, learned what it means to be a superhero, and now they'll learn to kiss and grow together in that way.

She trembles for but a moment when he draws away from her, but once he's back, she can't help how quickly she moves to stay as close to him as possible. His black leather like suit radiates a kind of warmth even as the sun sets around them and darkness takes over Paris, slowly bit by bit.

All that she wants is to remain in his arms forever in this moment as she catches her breath for a moment against him as her fingers loop around his waist now, leaving their perch on his neck, to pull him closer and closer to her. Love speaks like flower petals slowly opening up as her fingers curl and press against his sides, reminding her that he's here with her and always will be. Some days, it's harder to believe when an Akuma battle leaves one of them nearly lifeless at its force, and she worries sometimes that he'll slip away from her before she can stop him, before she can catch him, but now, that worry's far from her mind.

Marinette sighs into the kiss as they pull away for air and as her arms stay loosely around him. She nuzzles up against him, on her tiptoes, finding a way to rest her head on his neck and to just feel his warmth soothes a lost part of her soul. It's almost as if he's learned to read her mind after all this time when he gently pulls them into a seat and stays as close to her as he can manage.

It's incredible how a life like this, on the edge of something dangerous and scary, makes her appreciate the little things. She somehow isn't quite sure that every relationship is like this one, where love resonates through every touch, and just the reminder of having the one you love snuggled close keeps you going, soothes a part of you that sometimes worries, perhaps, more than it should.

Marinette smiles as the warmth of her boyfriend soothes her even as his transformation fades and as she curls tighter up against him. Nothing in the world could ever make her grow saddened from the warmth of a cat nap with her boyfriend. Nothing in the world could ever shake how loved he made her feel just by being there and choosing her despite the craziness of both of their lives due to the suits.

Her heart blooms as her mind wanders to just feeling the warm of Adrien's arms around her and the love that still kept her going strong from his arms.


End file.
